


Crash Into Me

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: The Other Side [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto grinned way into his eyes, corners crinkling and cheekbones flushing, "Yes, this will be great."</p><p>Akaashi allowed his eyes to glide back down to his book, "If you say so Bokuto-san."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> A set of firework/Natsu no Matsuri themed fluffies for the 4th of July.  
> All titles and themes were inspired by and written while inhaling "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo.

The cicadas droned. Akaashi turned the page of his book as Bokuto flailed around on the couch beside him.

"But _Akaashi_ ," he whined, "Kuroo and Sawamura are going to go."

Akaashi reached into the bag on the table beside him, pulling a tiny biscuit out and popping it into his mouth. "Aw," he responded evenly, "Are you saying all the cool kids are going to be there?"

Bokuto shoved his face into the couch cushion next to Akaashi's lap. " _All the cool kids are going to be there_ ," he confirmed with melodramatic lamentation.

Akaashi's lip twitched up.

" _Please_."

Akaashi blinked down at the crisp text in his hand, "You know, you could go without me."

Bokuto sat up then, mouth dropping open. He looked entirely offended. "I would _never_ ," he gasped.

Akaashi sighed, eyes closing as his thumb slid to the split in his pages, "Is it really that important to you?"

Bokuto's eyes were glimmering with childlike hope. "It is," he breathed.

Akaashi pulled another biscuit into his mouth.

"What's that?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head heavily to the side to peer in Akaashi's bag.

"Panda biscuits," Akaashi answered. "With chocolate cream."

Bokuto opened his mouth. Akaashi stared at him for half a moment before removing one from the bag and holding it in front of Bokuto's face in offering. Bokuto pulled his mouth closed around it, lips brushing at the tips of Akaashi's fingers.

Akaashi watched him chew for a moment, jaw working with what looked like too much effort for such a tiny biscuit. Finally he sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

Bokuto's eyes flew wide and he practically bounced in place on the couch. "Really?" he asked, blinking with far too much excitement for some drinking and dancing.

"Sure," Akaashi answered. "Why not."

Bokuto grinned way into his eyes, corners crinkling and cheekbones flushing, "Yes, this will be great."

Akaashi allowed his eyes to glide back down to his book, "If you say so Bokuto-san."

Bokuto squeezed at Akaashi's leg, "You'll drink with me?"

Akaashi's gaze moved back up to his face. It was expectant, but Akaashi believed he was attempting to be reserved. "A little... I guess..." Akaashi's eyes narrowed slightly.

Bokuto leaned forward, "You'll dance with me?" His eyes were taking over his face.

Akaashi stared at him, then let loose a heavy sigh, "Perhaps I'll have to drink quite a bit."

Bokuto's eyes flinched into hurt and his lips sunk down into a pout. His shoulders curled in.

Akaashi pursed his lips. "I was kidding," he clarified dryly.

Then it was back, the smile and the eyes with all the lights and all the excitement, "Really? Oh man I'm so excited." His cheeks were flushed. "I got Akaashi to go out," he said as if rewarding himself.

Akaashi watched him for a moment, lips unconsciously curling into a smile. He brought his eyes back to his book. He wondered if maybe he actually had a plan, this time.

###

Bokuto didn't waste time. Bokuto had a _plan_.

"Hey hey hey Akaashi, do a shot with me," he said the moment he opened up the club doors and allowed waves of pounding music into the night air.

He pulled at Akaashi's wrist, Akaashi's legs slogging behind him slow enough to make Bokuto feel like he was actually _dragging_ him toward the bar.

The inside of the club was _hot_. Hearing was almost impossible, seeing wasn't exactly simple and moving, well. Moving was growing increasingly difficult by the minute.

Bokuto's heart was thudding hard. He was thankful for any excuse to dance closer to Akaashi.

He felt the pulse of the bass in his fingertips as they approached the bar, by far the only half-way well lit section of the club. His hands rested against the wood, polished well enough to spark reflection of the lighted chaos behind them. He was a bundle of nerves and energy, and when he realized his fingers were still lingering on Akaashi's wrist he withdrew with a flinch and immediately held up two fingers to the bartender.

Bokuto ordered without glancing behind him, and when the shots were slid across the bar and he turned to hand one to Akaashi he had to pause for a tiny moment of uninhibited awe.

Akaashi's head was tilted up and to the side, taking in the mass of people and lights around him. When he blinked his eyelashes were a fluttering abyss, a dark so perfect and permanent that it drew contrast with the black of the air and proved what true blackness looked like.

His pupils swallowed his irises and reflected the flashing of the lights, collecting the colors beneath the curved lens of his eyes so they could flare and explode in their own dimension like the smallest and most glorious firework show of all time.

Bokuto felt his mouth part around an exhale, and when Akaashi turned to him it was with lips warmed into a slight upward curve and a softness in the eyes that held their own universe.

"Thank you Bokuto-san," he said, long fingers pulling the shot glass from Bokuto's grasp.

Bokuto finally remembered his own existence, swallowing and nodding before bringing his glass to his lips.

He's not positive he even closed his eyes when he threw the shot back. The liquor was warm and dragged a burn down the back of his throat, but he barely noticed because he was too busy watching Akaashi tilt his head back, exposing the long line of his neck and the graceful bob of his throat as it worked around the alcohol.

When Akaashi brought his eyes back forward he held his glass up, "Another?"

Bokuto blinked in surprise before hurriedly grabbing at it, "Yeah yeah, of course." He turned to the bartender. "Another," he repeated. The bartender gave him a smirk that made him flash a grin wide enough to squeeze his eyes shut.

Bokuto felt the heat flush against his cheeks with the next shot, burning right to the surface of his skin and pulling his eyes taut.

"Okay," he said, slamming his glass down as Akaashi delicately set his on the bar. "Let's go dance."

"I don't want to be inside once the fireworks start Bokuto-san," and Bokuto would never understand how he heard such a soft purr of words when the bass was so overwhelming, but he was thankful for it.

"No problem."

He tugged at Akaashi's wrist, such a tiny thing in his hands, and led him toward the mass of people.

They jostled through the crowd, and if Akaashi realized Bokuto was leading them toward the most compacted area of people on purpose then he didn't say anything.

Bokuto allowed Akaashi's wrist to flutter free, and when he turned around to look at him he was a little scared. But Akaashi wasn't, because he raised his hands and sent in hips into circular gyrations that immediately synced with the beat.

Bokuto forced his body to move even as his mouth went dry, even as his eyes watched the smooth movements of arms and fingers slice through the dark air.

How was he always so graceful? His eyes were cast down but his lips were smudged upward, his slim hips waving like clubbing was a hobby. Bokuto was nervous, his heart and fingers trembling, but he took a step forward and laid his hands on Akaashi's hips, eyes immediately blinking upward to check Akaashi's reaction.

His dark eyes slid up to Bokuto, and he smiled.

Bokuto could have passed out.

But he was confident now, well, at least confident enough to press his hips against Akaashi's leg, to grind friction down against him as his fingers tightened around the perfectly delicate bones of his hips.  His thumbs dug in against his skin, moving over smooth flesh and extreme heat that washed up his arms and into his chest.

The flashing of the lights made things move in stop motion.

The light blanched the bodies and for a blink they were still. They were frozen, and the negatives of their forms were burned into the back of your eyelids when you blinked. Then in the darkness they writhed, only to be caught under a glare of color again in the next moment. It threw shadows across Akaashi's face, drew stark lines down his neck and against his collarbone.

Bokuto wanted his hands everywhere, lips everywhere, _everything, everywhere_ , but his panic kept him in line.

Two songs started to bleed together, the new notes hitting lower and slower. It felt too suggestive, like a dare. But Bokuto didn't have much time to think it over because Akaashi was lightly grabbing his fingers and twirling under his hand, pressing his shoulders against Bokuto's chest.

He pulled Bokuto's hands back down to his hips and curled his fingers around them as he pressed his hips back against Bokuto's.

Bokuto felt his blood flare with heat. What was happening? Was he dead, actually, somewhere? Was this the afterlife?

Did it matter?

Bokuto tipped his head, mouth skimming over the feather soft of Akaashi's hair. It smelled good. Like something clean, but with deep notes that he could almost taste in the back of his throat.

He tilted his head down and his breath ruffled the hair over Akaashi's ear. His lips were inches from the skin of Akaashi's neck. And he was moving, rolling his hips against Bokuto in a way that _just wasn't fair_ but Bokuto would never ask him to stop, nope, not now not ever.

He inhaled him, pulled him even harder against him so clothes were the only thing separating them. His panic was starting to give way; he could feel himself slipping over the line.

But this was the plan, right?

Bokuto's eyes dragged up Akaashi's neck, and the pout of his bottom lip lightly slid over the skin.

Stepping over the line.

Akaashi turned his head, eyes sliding to take in Bokuto's face.

Bokuto knew how he looked. He knew his face was pink and his eyes were half lidded, his mouth barely open as he dreamed. Contemplated.

He knew Akaashi could see it.

Splashes and sparks of green and blue blinked against the black glass of Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi's teeth dug a line into his bottom lip as he bit into the soft pink flesh.

Bokuto's heartbeat overpowered the sensation of the bass.

Bokuto's hold on Akaashi's hips tightened and he turned him, brought them face to face again so he could dip his head under Akaashi's jaw and inhale his scent. His breath trembled from his lungs and over Akaashi's skin as their hips rolled together.

Akaashi's cheek touched against Bokuto's as he lifted his mouth to Bokuto's ear, "Are you waiting for something, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto felt his heart go still in his chest, only reviving when he turned his gaze on Akaashi's face.

He slid his hands up Akaashi's sides, anchoring one at his waist and one at his jaw. He ran his thumb over Akaashi's cheek before he took Akaashi's mouth, and he felt them both inhale long and deep against the other as the bass pounded their hearts into the same rhythm.

Akaashi's hips kept undulating against him even as he opened his mouth to swipe his tongue across Bokuto's bottom lip, even as Bokuto's arms clenched around him and squeezed him as tight against his body as physics would allow.

And they were stumbling backwards, taking heavy steps through the crowd as Akaashi's hands flexed and gripped at the fabric of Bokuto's shirt.

Bokuto almost tripped, relied on Akaashi's feet to save him, and on every other step Akaashi relied on Bokuto to propel him backward.

Bokuto's tongue slid into Akaashi's mouth and Akaashi huffed out his nose, heavy and harassed, and Bokuto's blood and skin and soul was _fire_.

Then Akaashi's back was against the wall, and Bokuto was pinning him there, seeking out hands and heat and friction. Akaashi's nails pinched into Bokuto's shoulder and Bokuto almost coughed out his exhale against Akaashi's neck.

"Bokuto-san," he breathed as Bokuto went back in search of his mouth.

"Fireworks," Bokuto said against his lips, "right." He slid his hand out and felt the cool steel of the door, and he pulled Akaashi off the wall and lead him out the outside, covering his mouth again the moment their feet hit pavement.

"Bokut--" There was a shrill peal off in the distance, and Akaashi lifted his gaze to watch the first firework send dispersed color through the sky. But Bokuto couldn't stop looking at him, touching him, and he grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"Bokuto--"

Bokuto kissed the corner of his mouth, his bottom lip, his cheek.

"Bokuto-san--" another firework cracked in the distance.

Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to his neck, under his ear, back to his mouth again.

" _Bokuto-san_ ," Akaashi finally managed, but he was laughing under Bokuto's mouth, and Bokuto was wrapping his arms tight around his waist, and he was never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> s w ea t s
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
